The Briefing
by Led Feynman M.D. D.D.S. Ph.D
Summary: Azula informs Ozai the details of Zuko's betrayal. A sneak peek at something big I'm working on. Massive AU.


The only light in the room comes from two fires burning on either side of the throne. They cast weird, distended shadows in all directions. Azula feels like she's under a spotlight. In a purely literary sense, she is.

"I've read the reports your friends gave to Plath's men. Now I want to hear what you have to say. Start from the beginning."

The carpet under Azula's hands dig into her skin. It may as well be broken glass. For a long time Azula doesn't say anything, carefully planning out her statement.

"The four of us took the Thunderbird out for a drive. I thought it would help us unwind. We were westbound on Camelback Road when I received a call from General Kutt warning us about an unidentified object flying around Old Phoenix. I assumed it was the Alaskan terrorists and decided to investigate."

Ozai nods along. Azula hopes to God that Ty Lee and Mai's stories are similar.

"It took us about ten minutes to get to the Arrowhead Center, where they were last spotted. I armed the four of us, and led us into the mall to search for clues. Inside, we split up and were almost immediately attacked by the four of them. I chased one into a service corridor and exchanged fire with him, but he was able to escape by somehow filling the hallway with smoke. I presume that while this was happening Mai and Ty Lee were engaged with two of the others. I'm not sure what Zuko was doing at this point. I gave chase to the Alaskan boy, and was able to disarm and apprehend him outside, but I was caught by surprise by the Chicagoan girl. In the scuffle I was injured and the two made their escape."

Ozai continues to nod. Azula wishes that someone would open a window as sweat beads on the tip of her nose. She refrains from shaking her head to knock it off.

"When I made my way back inside the mall, Mai came to me, telling me that Zuko had taken the Thunderbird and left. He'd told her he was very sorry and that there was something he simply had to do. Meanwhile Ty Lee was attending to my injury. I suggested we wait until nightfall before trying to make our way back home, but while we were waiting General Plath and his men showed up. Zuko must have called for an extraction when he took the Thunderbird."

Ozai stops nodding and glares straight at Azula. If it wasn't already boiling hot in the throne room, Azula is sure that she would melt or combust under his eyes.

"And which way did Zuko flee?"

"Mai said he went east, and he presumably went to follow their van northward." 

"Do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

"I'd suggest increasing presence in Flagstaff and Las Vegas, although they may be anywhere north of us. They may have fled Mohave entirely."

Ozai sighs deeply and leans back in his throne. Azula holds her breath.

"You know my stance on failure," he says suddenly, and Azula almost jumps. She swallows instead.

"I do, father."

"Then you understand my immense dissatisfaction with Zuko's actions."

"I understand father."

"And you understand my immense dissatisfaction with you right now."

Azula looks up quickly. "What? Er, I'm sorry?"

Ozai leans forward. "When you returned from Denver with your brother, I pardoned his treasonous behavior because I trusted you to keep an eye on him and cull any further treacherous actions before it became a problem. This incident proves that you were unable to foresee and prevent this."

Since when was Zuko Azula's burden? "I'm sorry father, I... I didn't know I was to-"

"I am personally offended," Ozai spits, standing up. "You brought a traitor into my home and didn't think to guarantee his loyalty?"

"He- he helped me take out the Rocky king."

"Whom he now probably intends to restore to power. I sent you to capture him as a prisoner, not bring him back as a hero. I trusted you then and look where we are now. If you had done as you were told instead of flaunting your false generosity we wouldn't have a treasonous failure attempting to assist the terrorists we've been trying to stop since last year."

Azula sinks downwards. She wants to sink through the carpet. "I'm sorry father."

"Zuko has knowledge of many of our top-secret programs and clearly possess the desire to turn against his country. Do you realize what these terrorists could do with what he knows? Not to mention that he stole the only working prototype of the gravity drive device, which he only has because you decided to take it on a joyride."

"I'm sorry father."

Ozai sighs again and sits down. "I don't know what went wrong with that boy," he growled. "His mother must have corrupted him more than I initially suspected."

 _Yes, blame mother_ , Azula thinks. _Take the heat off me._

Ozai sighs again. "Do you know why I've decided to give you a second chance?"

"...No father." Azula looks up a bit.

"Because you have proven your reliability to me time and time again. In every case but this one you have proven your unwavering loyalty to me and the needs our country. That is why I'm going to give you a second chance."

"Thank you father," Azula breathes.

"Don't get excited: there are conditions."

Azula is silent.

"You have before the end of the year to bring me Zuko. You are to bring him to me alive, and as a prisoner. Effective immediately, he is considered irrevocably an enemy of the state. He has lost his right to be trusted. Anything he says is to be dismissed as sedition. Am I understood?"

"Yes father."

"And another. I know the Avatar boy is alive. I want his body."

"Yes father."

"Intact, as before. Don't spare him the courtesy of detaining him alive. He and his friends are dangerous. Do whatever you can about them."

"Yes father."

"If you fail me again I will make you envy the way Zuko is being treated. Am I clear?"

"Yes father."

"Good." Ozai sat back. "You are dismissed."

Azula stood up quickly, pulled herself to attention, bowed to the emperor, and briskly left the room, prepared to do her father's bidding.


End file.
